lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Heung
Main= | background = #2a252c | font = century gothic | color1 = #3e3b58 | fontcolor1 = #c8c7cd | color2 = #c8c7cd | fontcolor2 = #3e3b58 | bodyfontcolor = #9cd36e | image = Nicholascurrentverse1.jpg | width = 350px | age = 17 | gender = Male | education = 11th Grade | birthday = 15th of March, 1999 | address = Graceland | occupation = Server at McDonald's | relationships = Single | housemates = Nathaniel Heung, Julian Smith and Deedee Williams | personality = Nicholas is quite easily broken under pressure and he has difficulties with stereotypes that tell him he should be smart because of his ethnicity. Nicholas actually is quite smart, but not really in an academic sense. His interests lie in areas like art, music, and design. He really hates people who ignore the arts and art as subjects and only care about the basics so that they get a profession like a doctor or lawyer that pays well and is respected. This may come from the fact that, while his parents live back in Korea and let him live in another country, they try to keep a very tight hold on his schooling and career choices. He wants to become a graphic designer, but they won't support that. Nicholas is relatively outgoing if he feels he needs to be, like when meeting new people when he is without his friends, but, when he is with friends he doesn't feel the need to talk to others because he is happy with just his friends. In class, he usually falls into the background. Nicholas is quite quirky and comes across as a unique individual. He has some certain nervous twitches, like blinking a lot and doing weird things with his hands. He also smiles a lot at random times. He can go quite crazy under the influence of sugar, alcohol or caffeine. | appearance = *Height:5'8" *Hair Colour: Brown/black *Eye Colour:Dark brown Nicholas has never died his hair, although he will sometimes wear some basic male-make-up. If he is quite honest, he would say that he is relatively proud of his appearance. Most people think he is good-looking and he likes what he sees in the mirror. Nicholas dresses quite meticulously; he wears fancy shoes and puts a fair bit of time into colour co-ordination and accesorising. You can't really pinpoint his dressing style in one word, as he wears different outfits in different styles everyday, they're just always very co-ordinated. | family = *Heung Junghi: Junghi is Nicholas' father. He has quite a distant relationship with his father as they live in different countries. Whenever Nicholas has a chance to see his father, they don't really do anything productive, they just talk. *Heung Woo-ji:Woo-ji is Nicholas' mom. Even when he has a chance to see her, he doesn't really do that much with her. They don't really have deep mother-son conversations and rather just make small talk. *Nathaniel Heung: Nathaniel's Korean name is 'Heung Seungyul'. Nicholas lives with his older brother as well as his older brother's friends. Nicholas is really just a typical annoying little brother to Nathaniel, but they sometimes do stuff together. | friends = *Bobby Jeon: Bobby is Nicholas' best friend. He has other friends in his group, but he is closest to Logan. They often make fun of people together and share weird inside jokes that make other people think they are crazy *Jonathon Choi: Jonathon is Nicholas' more academically successful friend. They get along really well and joke around a lot. *Julian Smith: Julian is one of Nathaniel's friends who they both live with. Nicholas considers himself friends with Julian because Julian often tells Nathaniel off when he is rude to Nicholas. *Miki Sato: Miki is more of a mutual to Nicholas than a proper friend. They take the bus together and have most of their classes together; they're friendly with each other but not super close. | history = Nicholas was born in Gwangju, South Korea. He moved to America to go school there when he was 10. His parents stayed in Korea and he went to live with his brother, Nathaniel Heung. Nicholas in something of a nuiscance towards Nathaniel, as Nathaniel also lives with some friends his age and the presence of his younger brother often stops him from having fun and relaxing with his friends. Nathaniel is 21 now. Nicholas barely remembers anything of his years in Korea and what he does remember seems vague and distant, because he can't imagine a life other than the one he has now. Really, all he remembers is his schooling and the food. Nicholas never really had trouble fitting in at school. He is not very popular but has a fair few friends. His friends laugh at his jokes and know when something is wrong with him so he never has to say. Nicholas has been through a fair few girlfriends. He is straight but he is a big supporter of gay rights and gay marriage. He is a big supporter of the idea that everyone should be accepted for who they really are. This is probably easy for him to say because his natural personality is the type that makes people popular. Nicholas occasionally goes back to Korea to see his parents and they sometimes come to see him. He prefers going to Korea because he loves plane flights and he loves Korea too. Despite the fact that he is offended by people assuming he likes kpop and other Korean things, he actually does like them, mainly because they very vaguely remind him of his childhood. As he can be quite crazy sometimes, he can often be noticed by adults, but he can also be very calm sometimes. Although this doesn't happen very often. Other than becoming a graphic designer, Nicholas has other ambitions. He wants to get married to his current crush. He is completely oblivious to the possibility that they may break up. He also wants to have a few kids and have a music career on the side. He is content with his life so far. | trivia = *Nicholas' Korean name is Heung Daesung. *His favourite singers are Taeyang and Justin Timberlake. | note = Why not. | fc = Jeon Jungkook | user = Pepper24Dalek}} |-| B.B.S. Verse = |-| 2023 Verse = Category:Characters Category:Pepper24Dalek's characters Category:Barfield residents Category:Teenagers Category:Males